fictionaltouringcarseasonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Irish Touring Car Championship
Irish Touring Car Championship Irish Touring Car Championship Category, Touring Cars. Country Ireland, Wales, Scotland And The Rest Of Europe. Inaugural Season, 1994. Folded, 2011. Last Drivers Champion, Richard Lyons. Last Teams Champion, Volkswagen Team Ireland. Last Makes Champion, Volkswagen. The Irish Touring Car Championship (ITCC) Was A Touring Car Racing Series Based In Ireland But Also With Rounds In Wales And Scotland, As Well As In Great Britain, France, Italy, Spain, Portugal, Netherlands, Belgium, Switzerland, Austria, Sweden, Finland, Norway, Denmark, Latvia, Lithuania, Estonia, Poland, Russia And Ukraine Throughout The Years As Well, They Began Operating In 1994 Heavily Influnced By The British Touring Car Championship, And Also The Imaginary World Touring Car Championship, And The Success Of The IWTCC On Irish Television, The Final ITCC Season Was In 2011 As The Merged With Both The Scottish Touring Car Championship And The Welsh Touring Car Championship. Car Regulations Here's A List Of Car Regulations Throughout The Years In The IWTCC FIA Group A (1994-1997) Super Touring (1994-2003) BTC Touring (2003-2011) Super 2000 (2003-2011) Diesel 2000 (2009-2011) NGTC (2011) Super 1600 (2003-2011) Kitcar (1996-2002) Formula 2 (1994-1995) Rules Points System (As Of 2005) Position 1st 2nd 3rd 4th 5th 6th 7th 8th Points 10 8 6 5 4 3 2 1 Qualifying And Race Every Racing Weekend Consists Of The Following * Qualifying: '''First A 20 Minute Qualifying Session Open To All Drivers Is Run As The Eight Fastest Drivers In The 20 Minutes Session Go On To Drive In The Super Pole Drivers From 9th Quickest And Backwards Start In The Qualifying Order For The First Race The Grid For The 2nd Race Is Reversed Results Of Top Eight From The Results Of The First Race The Cars Behind Top Eight In The Position They Finished In Race One * '''Super Pole: '''Super pole is a one-lap shootout for the first eight grid positions of race one. The driver with the 8th fastest qualifying time is the first to run a Super Pole lap. Each of the remaining seven drivers run their Super Pole lap in order of slowest to fastest. In the end, the driver with the fastest Super Pole lap starts the race from pole, or first, position. * '''Race: There are two races in a race weekend and each race is approximately 20 minutes in length. All races start using a rolling start. TV Coverage ITCC was first aired in 1995 On RTE Featured in the program called RPM In 2001 ITCC Coverage Moved From RTE To TV3 TV3 Only Kept ITCC For A Year selling it To UTV The races appeared again in a highlights format on UTV During 2002 But In 2003 the coverage was extended to include several hours of live coverage from each race weekend In 2005 ITCC Returned To RTE again being available to all viewers, but coverage was cut down to only a 30-minute highlight program. Nowadays the competition is broadcast by TG4 Car Brands The cars competing in the ITCC (As Of 2011) Are Alfa Romeo Audi BMW Cadillac Chevrolet Chery Chrysler Citroen Daewoo Dacia Fiat Ford Honda Hyundai Jaguar Kia Lada Lancia Lexus Mercedes Benz Mitsubishi Nissan Opel Peugeot Proton Renault Saab Seat Skoda Subaru Suzuki Toyota Vauxhall Volkswagen Volvo Champions Season Driver Manufacturer Team Car 1994 Martin Donnelly Toyota Donnelly Motorsport Toyota Carina E 1995 Martin Donnelly Toyota Donnelly Motorsport Toyota Carina E 1996 Mark Turley Honda Team DID Electrical Honda Accord 1997 Mark Turley Honda Team DID Electrical Honda Accord 1998 Ed O Connor Renault Irvine Motorsport Renault Laguna 1999 Helmut Holfeld Peugeot Peugeot Team Ireland Peugeot 406 2000 Austin McHale Toyota Toyota Team Ireland Toyota Avensis 2001 Austin McHale Toyota Toyota Team Ireland Toyota Avensis 2002 Owen McAuley Toyota Toyota Team Ireland Toyota Avensis 2003 Eddie Irvine Honda Honda Team Ireland Honda Civic Type R 2004 Eddie Irvine Honda Honda Team Ireland Honda Civic Type R 2005 Ralph Firman Ford Ford Team Ireland Ford Focus 2006 Owen McAuley Ford Ulster Bank Racing Ford Focus 2007 Adam Carroll Ford Donnelly Motorsport Ford Focus ST 2008 Ralph Firman Ford Ford Team Ireland Ford Focus ST 2009 Gavin Smith Volkswagen Volkswagen Team Ireland Volkswagen Scirocco 2010 Richard Lyons Volkswagen Volkswagen Team Ireland Volkswagen Scirocco 2011 Richard Lyons Volkswagen Volkswagen Team Ireland Volkswagen Scirocco Category:Touring car racing series Category:Irish Touring Car Championship